la mafia de los capones
by darfrays
Summary: andrew capone es es un joven italoamericano de Nueva York con madre adoptiva andrew es demasiado explosivo y es muy malo en al escuela y los deportes ademas de que es un ladrón pero su vida dará un gran cambio cundo haga la puesta con el mejor hitman del mundo ¿que cambios hará en la vida de adrew? NOTA este fanfic es despues de que el anime reborn y termino con los vongola
1. prologo

**prologo**

Reborn estaba entrando a una habitación oscura la habitacion, tenia cuadros de gente vestida de gabardina y las paredes eran de un tapiz rayado rebor se sentó en una silla al frente habia un hombre fumando tabaco y dejó el tabaco encima de una mesa.

(?)- hola reborn viejo amigo, gracias por venir, que estes aqui significa que te llegó mi carta espero queeste favor no te moleste cuando termines tendrás tu paga.

reborn da una pequeña sonrisa y saca la carta de su bolsillo la mira un momento y mira de nuevo al hombre.

reborn- no hay de que yo en realidad no lo hago por el dinero sino que todavía te debo un favor de hace algunos años recuerdas?

el hombre deja caer una sonrisa y gira para ver a reborn sentado en la silla.

(?)- la verdad yo habia olvidado ya el favor que me debes pero ya que me lo recuerdas- toma denuevo el tabaco de la mesa y lo toma entre los dedos-entonces no necesitas la paga cierto?.

abre un cajón detrás de la mesa y toma un portafolio mediano lo pone encima la mesa pone la contraseña y lo abre y se lo muestra a reborn el portafolios estaba lleno de lingotes de oro macizo, el hombre mira a reborn

reborn- ya te dije que te lo hago para quedar a mano con el favor que te debo, porque conociéndote no es bueno quedarte debiendo favores.

el hombre empieza a reír a carcajadas mientras guarda el portafolios en el cajón

(?)- me conoces bien reborn bueno viejo amigo ya no nada más que explicarte en cuanto mi favor.

se sienta en la silla al frente de la mesa.

Reborn se levanta de la silla y camina hacia la puerta y reja caer una leve sonrisa y luego sale de la habitacion.

reborn- así que ahora tendré que ir a Nueva York.


	2. conociendo el nuevo cocinero

**ola amigos del fanfiction yo soy nuevo haciendo fanfics creo que es la primera vez que escribo una historia bueno solo espero que les guste mi historia el capítulo anterior no sabia que habia que escribir antes de subir la historia XDDDDD soy bien pendejo como sea sin más preámbulo que siga la historia. **

andrew estaba corriendo por brooklyn huyendo de una pandilla furiosa gritando y lanzando piedras, andrew corrió hacia un callejón sin salida hasta arrinconarlo contra la pared.

Pandillero- hasta aquí llegas hijo de perra- saca una navaja de su bolsillo.

otro pandillero llega con un bat de béisbol y otros dos con cuchillos, andrew se quedó quieto un momento pensando y luego miró hacia arriba.

andrew- yo no creo que llege hasta aqui saben.

andrew subió una escalera junto a su lado (NA/si eso es suerte de pta madre XDDDDD) los pandilleros lo siguieron andrew siguió subiendo por las escaleras hasta que en el 3 piso entró por una ventana abierta y la cerró con rapidez los pandilleros destruyeron la ventana y entraron pero ya era tarde andrew se habia ido y cerrado la puerta con llave impidiendo que los siguieran.

andrew- puta vida casi me vuelven mierda D:, ahora donde rayos estoy- andrew llegó a la 1 planta y salió del departamento con una extraña sensación de que lo seguían.

andrew camino por atlantic street hasta llegar a un negocio de comida italiana en la esquina de la calle, con la misma sensación de que lo seguían al entrar andrew fue a la cocina donde estaban 2 cocineros una mujer mayor de unos 32 años de pelo castaño algo alta y el otro era un hombre gordo de unos 46 años sin pelo.

andrew- hola mario hola mama.

mario -hola and

lauren- hola hijo donde rayos estabas, bueno ahora no hay tiempo cambiate y ve y pide las órdenes.

andrew sube las escaleras y camina hasta un cuarto al final de un corredor en el cuarto andrew se quita la ropa y se pone una toalla andrew es un adolescente de 15 años caucásica de pelo castaño lacio y flaco con algo de músculo que estaba al lado de la cama y se da una ducha en el baño que esta en el pasillo.

mientras se duchaba andrew se quedó un momento perdido en sus pensamientos -ahhh maldita sea tengo a la pandilla más grande de brooklyn detras mio y apenas si pude salvarme de ellos-.

al terminar de ducharse andrew sale de la ducha , se pone la toalla y va a su habitacion y se pone la ropa de camarero que estaba encima de su cama doblada.

andrew- otra vez ponerme esta faking ropa (suspiro)bueno será mejor que baje antes de que mama me grite.

andrew baja y toma unos menús que estaban encima de una barra y empieza a pedir primero los pedidos de la barra, andrew se sorprende por lo que ve un niño de 5 años vestido de gabardina y con un camaleón en la cabeza.

andrew- oye niño ya que veo que no vienes con ningún acompañante mayor largate quieres retrasar la clientela

reborn da una leve sonrisa y saca 30 dolares de su bolsillo.

reborn- quiero una lasaña mediana.

andrew se sorprende y va a la cocina rapido.

andrew- oye mama hay un niño pequeño vestido como de los años 40s pidiendo una lasaña mediana.

lauren sorprendida va la barra y mira y como dijo andrew era un niño pequeño con traje de gabardina.

lauren- hmmmmm creo que es el nuevo empleado que hizo el formulario por internet bueno iré a hablar con el andr porque no vas a ayudar a nelly a pedir las órdenes de la gente de las mesas

andrew respondió asentando la cabeza y fue a pedir las órdenes de la gente de las mesas.

nelly era una joven de 16 años pelirroja algo baja que trabajaba en el restaurante como camarera y es la mejor amiga de andrew.

nelly- a hola andr donde rayos estabas- dice algo furiosa.

andrew- puessssss digamos que ahora tengo un problema con la pandilla más grande de brooklyn nada fuera de lo normal.

nelly- ¬¬ aún no se si eres pendejo o te haces.

andrew- (suspira) si tienes razon.

nelly- bueno será mejor que vaya a pasar los pedidos a la cocina.

andrew- olle yo voy a la cocina si quieres yo puedo ir por ti

nelly- o en serio gracias, pero eso aún no cubre que me dejaste haciendo todo a mi sola, ya vengo vendre despues de mi descanso - dice algo furiosa, nelly le pasa los pedidos y sale el restaurante.

andrew- y hoy que le pasa a todo el mundo vine a la hora de trabajo no?- dice andrew en sus pensamientos.

andrew se dirige a la cocina y deja los pedidos en la barra y toca la campana para que mario los tome, andrew entra a la cocina y se encuentra al bebe de 3 años con un delantal de cocinero.

reborn- ciao.

andrew- mama ke rayos pasa aquí?- dice sorprendido.

lauren- a andr el es reborn el nuevo trabajador y que se quedara en la habitacion de huespedes ya que es nuevo en la ciudad y no tiene donde quedarse.

andrew- mama estas conciente de que es UN BEBÉ?

lauren- no es un bebe es un adulto de baj estatura andrew no seas grosero.

andrew se la quedó mirando un momento sorprendido y después al bebe.

andrew- osea que harás ahora con este bebe?.

lauren- tu te encargas de el, enseñandole su habitacion ademas de que el será tu tutor por lo que estas muy mal en la escuela recuerdas?.

andrew- si lo se pero eso significa que tu lo llamaste?.

lauren- exacto pero bueno ve a enseñarle su habitación a reborn.

andrew-ok vamos bebe.

reborn- yo no soy un bebe.

andrew- no seas mentiroso bebe ademas tu un tutor no me joda.

reborn le da un golpe fuerte en la cabeza andr lo que enfurece a andr y este intenta darle un golpe a reborn pero reborn lo vuelve a golpear.

reborn- muéstrame mi habitacion ya.

andrew sobandose la cabeza- okkkkkkkk rayos eres tu?.

bueno gente aqui termina el capítulo 1 gente en el siguiente capítulo de una gran sorpresa y por su opinión en las reviews y pue y chaoooooopo


	3. las balas de potencia

**HOLA GENTE DE ESTE FANFIC QUE CREO QUE SI EN ESTE CAP NUEVO QUE NO SE SI ALGUIN LO ESTARA LEYENDO O NO XD**

Andrew- Esta es tu habitación enano pues no se si sea buena para un bebe pero bueno que mas da.

Reborn- tu mama dijo que no estabas en casa cuando te necesitaba para ayudar en el restaurante.

Andrew- y porque te tengo que decir donde estaba?

Reborn- no necesitas decirme yo vi que le robaste a unos pandilleros 100 dólares durante una pelea.

Andrew se sorprendió por esto pero cuando iba a replicar reborn se le adelanto.

Reborn- creo que seria bueno que corras porque de lo que se no creo que te dejen sin un hueso roto.

Andrew- QUE QUE?, o MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- observa por la ventana del cuarto y ve un montón de pandilleros corriendo por la avenida- okay ahora COMO CARAJOS SABIAS QUE IVAN A VENIR?.

Reborn- pues porque yo puedo leer mentes-

Andrew- ._. ya bebe no jodas como carajos lo supiste.

Reborn- bueno hay una forma en que puedes deshacerte de esos pandilleros pero tendrás que hacer una pequeña apuesta conmigo- saca un contrato en italiano de no se de donde.

Andrew- me estas ignorando?

Andrew se queda mirándolo un minuto pensando en lo que acaba de decirle.

Andrew- ese bebe es muy raro me golpeo de tal forma que aun me duele tendré que tener cuidado con el hare la apuesta y lo dejare en la calle con los pandilleros- dice Andrew en sus pensamientos.

Andrew toma el contrato y un lapicero que estaba en una mesita de noche de la habitación y lo firma y se lo entrega

Andrew- bien y ahora?

Reborn- en primer lugar mi nombre es reborn no bebe si no cumples con esa primera condición no hay trato.

Andrew- lo que digas be... digo reborn y el resto?

Reborn- vamos a la calle donde estaban los pandilleros.

Andrew- QUE BIEN Y COMO TE DESACERAS DE ELLO? COMO LOS GOLPEARAS? CUENTAME- pregunta ansioso.

Reborn- ya lo veras tu mismo.

Reborn sale de la habitación junto con andrew y salen del restaurante y va hacia la avenida hasta que ven a los pandilleros entrar en un callejón.

Andrew- bueno ahí están tus victimas- dice mientras los señala.

Rebron- no seré yo quien los golpee.

Andrew- entonces quien va a gol...

Andrew no pudo terminar porque reborn le dio un golpe en la espalda tan fuerte que lo empujo hacia el callejón y lo que hace que pongan atención los pandilleros.

Pandillero- vaya, vaya miren hermanos quine se decisión a aparecer la rata cobarde de ayer- dice mientras toma una navaja.

Pandillero 2- que crees que deberíamos hacerle golpearlo hasta que nos de nuestro dinero?

Andrew se levanta del piso y sale corriendo hacia la salida del callejón pero unos pandilleros le impidieron la salida.

Andrew- ahí mis queridos amigos emmmm como les explico ese dinero no lo tengo yo es otro tipo con el mismo peinado de emo mio- dice asustado.

Pandillero- si como no- sostenía la navaja y va caminando hacia andrew-

andrew se queda parado contra la pared mientras los pandilleros se acercan.

Reborn se coloca detrás de un bote de basura y toma a su camaleón con la mano que se trasforma en una pistola que apunta hacia andrew y tira el gatillo.

(NA/ no le quitare la ropa andrew como en khr eso es demasiado gay ¬¬)

Andrew siente el disparo de la bala y siente un leve mareo y cae al suelo y después se levanta con una llama azul y sus ojos se volvieron azul turquesa que brilla en forma circular por su cabeza.

Andrew- WDF ke mrd me paso- dice atontado

los pandilleros al ver esto se ríen a carcajadas.

Pandillero- ajajajaja y que piensas hacer con ese truco de magia ratero?

Pandillero 2- ajajaja si creo que usara su capa de mago y desaparecerá e el AIRE- dice con suspenso para después reírse como los otros pandilleros.

Pandillero 3- bueno ya suficiente acabemos con esta rata de alcantarilla.

los 6 intentaron atacar a andrew con puños y patadas pero andrew los esquivo rápidamente.

Andrew- WDF es como si tuviera la visión arácnida del hombre araña eso pasa cuando ves mucha televisión creo?- dice en sus pensamientos.

Los pandilleros al ver que estaba esquivando los ataques tomaron los bahts y las navajas pero paso lo mismo.

Pandillero- maldito ahora si valiste mierda- saca una pistola y dispara a la cabeza de andrew- pero andrew esquivó la bala sin girar la cabeza.

Andrew- me pregunto si puedo- dice en sus pensamientos.

Andrew fue corriendo hacia el pandillero del arma y lo golpeo justo en la cara el golpe fue tan fuerte que el pandillero rompió una ventana de una ventana de la otra esquina, los otros pandilleros al ver esto asustados salieron corriendo fuera del callejón.

La llama de la cabeza de andrew se apago y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

Andrew- pero que mierda paso?.

Reborn- veras eso que experimentaste se llama la bala de potencia que aumenta el nivel de visión y de fuerza permitiéndote ver atreves de los movimientos de los enemigos.

Andrew- mmmmm eso es muy raro después de lo que paso no puedo decir que es mentira.

Rebron- bueno es hora de explicarte lo que aremos mañana- dice mientras va ahacia la salida del callejón junto a andrew.

Andrew- como que mañana?

Reborn- según el contrato de la apuesta ahora tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga para poder ser el nuevo jefe la mafia del gánster mas grande de chicago al capone.

Esto sorprende y asusta a andrew.

Andrew- PERO DE KE MRD HABLAS YO NO SERE PARTE DE NINGUNA MAFIA Y ESO NO DECIA NADA EN EL CONTRATO ADEMAS DE QUE NO ES LEGAL.

Reborn- si lo es aquí lo dice reborn señala con una lupa y muestra el certificado y donde dice lo de que reborn será su maestro.(NA/ ME DIO WEA ESCRIBIER ESA PARTE :V)

Andrew y Rebron caminaron hasta el restaurante para encontrar a nelli apuesto de estallar dado que andrew dejo todo el trabajo para ir a enfrentar el problema con la pandilla.

Nelly- CABRON TUVE QUE OCUPARME DE TOIDOS LOS CLIESTER YO SOLO HASTA AHORA- le parte un plato que tenia en la mano y sale de la tienda.

Rebron- parece que esto va a ser largo- dice dando una leve sonrisa.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ TERMINA EL FOQUIN CAPITULO PORQUE ESTOS DIAS NO E TENDIO TIEMPO PA SEGUIR CON EL FANFIC ASI QUE NO DIGAN NADA SI ESTO SE VUELVE UN FANDFIC MUERTO BUENO ESO SERIA TODO EL SIGUIENTE CAP LA PROXIMA SEMANA BYE BYEEEE.**

**A cierto perense que esto es pa unos amigos que me joden mucho en un juego:**

**de repente un ninja iluminati aparece en la hierva alta *musica de batalla pokemon así bien cabrona*.**

**o mrd el ilumínati que viene a destruir el mundo D: pero de repente llegan gatos estilo nyan cat disparando rayos por los ojos y uno le da a un pendejo negro llamo truck en la cabeza y otro a otro pendejo emo ciego y al final explota el mundo :D.**

**FIN**


	4. entre tiempo y cumple de bro

HOLAAAA AMIGOS DEL FANFICTION :D ESTE NO ES EGUIMIEN4O DEL FIC PEROOOOO YA QUE ENTRE A UN NUEVO GRUPO INICIARE UNA NUEVA HISOTIA PARA ESTE CANAL CREO QUE SE PUEDE DECIR ASI XD BUENO COMO SEA AHORA ESTO SERA SOLO PARA DAR NOTICIAS Y UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA PARA UN AMIGO DE UN JUEGO FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOtS TAKENCIOOOOOOO :V

tako iva caminando por la calla asi fumando su tasha cuando de repente le cae un pastel de chocolate(caca de caballo).

tako- ke chingados?- dice saliendo del pastel.

yo- WEON FELIZ CUMPLEANOS QUE DIGA CUMPLEAÑOS ninja te pasasre con tu foquin poder iluminati.

ninja- ño

truck- ola todos feliz cumpleaños ta...

le doy un headshot en toda la frente.

yo- feliz cumpleaños takencio y que cumplas muchos mas y poz ya.

BUENO ESTO SERIA TODO EL SIGUIENTE CAL SERA LA PROX SEMANA ASI QUE ATENTOS BUENO CHAU CHAUUUUUUU


End file.
